Guardians and Kids
by VectorPrime155
Summary: Jack is a girl that does everything to protect her little sister. She knows about the Guardians before she even meets them. After she and her sister meet the Guardians they get very close with them. Especially Jackie and Bunnymund. A little bit of BunnymundXOC.
1. Guardians and Kids

Guardians and Kids

Jacqueline Elizabeth Overland was sitting in her bedroom she shared with her sister Pippa. It was late in the evening and she was tired but she had promised her little sister a bed time story, so she was going to give her sister a bed time story.

Pippa was sitting on the edge of her bed ready to catch hold of every word that came out of the older sisters' mouth. "This is the story of the Guardians. They go by many names, and take many forms. They bring wonder and hope. They bring joy and dreams. They are the Sandman and the Easter Bunny. They are the Tooth Fairy and Santa. And their powers are greater than you have ever imagined. It is their job to protect the children of the world, for as long as we believe in them they will guard us with their lives."

Jackie saw the grin spread across her little sisters' face. Those were her favorite legends. "Santa, AKA North, is not only a man with a sleigh pulled by reindeer, has a white beard, a red suit, and is a master of toy giving around the world. He has tattoos that say naughty covering one arm and nice covering the other, is a master swordsman, and has a thick Russian accent. He guides a team of industrial yetis, not elves, in making toys for kids year round. The Tooth Fairy, or Tooth, is a woman with multi-colored feathers that has hundreds of mini fairies that help her collect and guard the baby teeth of children, which hold the memories of children. She keeps those memories as pure and innocent as when they were made, and when children need help she sends them those memories to help them remember what is right. Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny, is an Australian six foot one bunny that has an entire world to prepare his eggs for Easter, and is armed with exploding eggs and magical boomerangs. Finally the Sandman, or Sandy, is a short golden man that doesn't talk but he makes images out of sand to tell what he's thinking. That's all for tonight. The rest will be told tomorrow if you're good. Now, bed!"

Pippa groaned in complaint, but after a stern look from her sister she obediently went to sleep. Jackie smiled as Pippa went out like a light. She was about to lie down to sleep herself until she heard a loud noise coming from the lake. She shot up , grabbed her cloak, staff, and skates just in case, and took off to see what was happening.

She arrived to see a man with grey skin, black hair, and black robes standing at the center of the lake. Near the edge was a group of four people that looked very much like the legends she had described to be the Guardians. She wasn't really listening to the rant that the man at the center was giving, as she put on her ice skates and headed out into the lake. As soon as she hit the ice she scooped up bunch of snow and threw it at the man. All of their heads turned to her while the group, she assumed to be the Guardians, tried to stifle their laughter.

She skated out and said, "You talk too much." She looked over at the Guardians with a questioning look, "Ok, I know who you four are, but…" she looked back at the man she started to skate around, "I have no idea who this guy it. Care to explain?"

"I am Pitch Black! The Boogeyman!" Jackie looked at him for a minute before bursting out in laughter.

Until she noticed that he wasn't laughing. "Wait your serious? I kind of pictured you as a big, hideous, monster. Well, I got the hideous part right." She grinned innocently at him while he turned as red as North's suit.

"Well if it isn't Jacqueline Elizabeth Overland. The girl that fears losing the little sister, Pippa, she works so hard to protect. Who she takes all of the beatings from her abusive father to keep young Pippa from getting hurt. The girl that works multiple jobs to buy food, since your parents are too busy arguing to feed you and your sister, and even though you work so hard you can only ever get enough food for her, and you are forced to feed off of table scraps. And when you wake up every morning you hope that the night mare will end, that your parents will come to their senses and you can all be a happy family. This is my question to you though, where have the Guardians been through all of this?"

The Guardians looked shocked at what they had just heard. They looked down in shame thinking that the girl skating around Pitch would hate them for not helping her and her sister. Until they heard what she had to say next.

"Ok: 1. Don't call me by my full name again.

2. Your right about my fear.

3. I don't expect the Guardians to know what is happening to every child at every second.

And 4. Piece of advice," She stepped away from Pitch and reached her staff out, "the ice is always thinnest near the center." She hit the ice hard with her staff, causing it to collapse underneath Pitch. She started to skate to the Guardians until she was hit by a blast Pitch had managed to send at her before he fell through the ice.

When that happened Bunny managed to catch her while they all heard the voice of one completely terrified Pippa screech, "Jackie!"

All of the Guardians saw the young girl slide across the ice to Bunnymund and her sister. She was sobbing uncontrollably as Tooth picked her up quietly shushing her, "Hush, Sweet Tooth. It'll be alright. We'll make sure your sister is alright."

While Tooth continued to coo to the girl in her arms, Bunny lifted Jacqueline into his arms bridal style, and North shouted, "Vhat are ve vaiting for? Letz GO!"

They all piled into the sleigh that was waiting by the side of the lake, and off they went. They arrived at the Pole and passed the injured girl to Phil the yeti with quick instructions to help her.

Pippa, who had been crying into Tooth's shoulder the entire time, had finally stopped her sobbing and was quietly sitting in the Tooth Fairies lap until she said, "You guys remind me about the story Jackie was telling me earlier."

The Guardians looked at each other in confusion, and Sandy walked up to her with a question mark forming over his head.

"Jackie was telling me a story where all of you are a group called the Guardians. She said that you go by many names and take many forms. That you bring wonder, hope, joy, and dreams. That your powers are greater than we've ever imagined. It's your job to protect children, and that as long as we believe in you, you will guard us with your lives." Pippa proceeded to tell them everything that her big sister had said about the Guardians earlier that night, and at the Guardians request everything that Jackie does for her. The Guardians were shocked about how much the girl knows about them, and how much she goes through for her little sister. "She would love to meet Bunny. She loves Easter, and thinks Easter is way better than Christmas. I agree with her."

Bunny smirked at North who just glared back. He bent down to Pippa and said, "Hey ya little ankle bitter. If you and your sister ever need help again just grab a stick and hit the nearest tree with it twice." Pippa nodded before slowly falling asleep. They all stayed there until the yetis came out and said it was safe to take the girls back home. They tucked them into their beds, leaving something for the girls to remember them by. Before they left they scared the poo out of two certain parents.

* * *

The next morning Jackie and Pippa woke to the smell of bacon and eggs. When they entered the dining room where their parents were mumbling something about bunnies, Russians, fairies, and little gold men. The two girls looked at each other knowingly before sitting down to eat. They had been six and nine years old at the time. And now years were passing and they spent more and more time with the Guardians.

Tooth was the closest with Pippa. They would spend hours upon hours with each other whenever they had the time. Pippa and Jackie would even help a little with gathering teeth. The town they lived in was a small one, so they knew whenever someone lost a tooth. When that happened they would take some of the coins from the stash they used to help with teeth collection, switch out the coins and teeth, and give them to tooth the next time they saw her.

Every night Sandy would allow them to sit with him on his sand cloud while he spread dreams to every single resident of the small town. Sometimes he would even take them to different towns to see the dreams that he gave. There would be times that they gave him suggestions on the dreams he spun for children, and he would use them. Eventually he would take them back to their home, give them big hugs, and depart leaving them with amazing dreams of ice skating, snowball fights, and other fun activities that they enjoyed.

North was always trying to bribe them into thinking Christmas was better. They had long since caught on to the argument between him and Bunny about which holiday was better. He would give them special and magical gifts that only worked for them. Every time the gifts would get better and better. Little did they know that soon he would give them gifts that would make Pippa hate him and Christmas forever.

Jackie and Bunny were the closest out of all of them. Jackie was the only one that Bunny allowed to come to the Warren and help him with the little egglets. Actually she was the only one he allowed in the Warren at all. He never let any of the other Guardians or Pippa in. He and Jacqueline would spend _days _in the Warren together painting eggs. She wouldn't even leave to go home. She and Pippa had made up the excuse that she had a friend out of town that she was visiting. At the end of each day, after painting hundreds of eggs Jackie and Bunny would lie down next to each other and look at the night sky for awhile. Eventually they would fall asleep cuddling each other.

* * *

Jackie and Pippa were now fifteen and twelve. It was Christmas morning and their old friend North seemed to be running out of ideas to bribe them, because he had given them regular pairs of brown ice skates. Apparently it was a bad idea because the ice was currently cracking underneath Pippa. "Jackie I'm scared."

"I know, I know. Just don't look down, look at me. You're gonna be fine. You're not gonna fall in." Jackie looked nervously at her sister, trying to keep her calm, "We're going to have some fun instead."

"No we're not!"

"Would I trick you?"

"Yes! You're always playing tricks!"

"Well not this time. You're gonna be fine. You need to believe in me." Pippa calmed down as much as she could ready to do what her sister told her to do. "We're gonna play hop scotch. Like we do every day. It's as easy as: One, two, and THREE!" Jackie made three large steps to thicker, safer ice. "Now it's your turn." She grabbed her staff as the younger girl hesitantly mover forward doing the same as her older sister did. On three Jacqueline hooked the pre-teen with the staff, throwing her to thick ice, while stumbling forward onto the ice Pippa had just been on.

Pippa turned around just in time to see her sister fall underneath the ice hitting her head on the edge, getting knocked unconscious . "JACKIE!" She screamed. She ripped off the skates, grabbed a stick, ran over and hit a tree twice, then ran back and started to call her sisters name into the hole in the ice.

* * *

Up at the pole Bunnymund was with the rest of the Guardians for their Christmas get together, when he stiffened as he heard Pippas call. The others looked at him strangely until he explained, "Pippa and Jackie used the method I told them to use if they needed our help. They're in trouble!" The Guardians shot up just in time for Bunny to open a hole beneath them, and they tumbled through the tunnels until they popped out next to the lake.

They heard Pippa screaming, "JACKIE!" Over and over again next to a hole in the ice.

Bunny raced over and asked, "What happened Sheila?"Pippa hurriedly explained everything that had transpired, and Bunny dove into the water. Tooth pulled her into a hug, shushing and cooing to the girl. Bunny soon resurfaced to say, "It's too deep! I can't find 'er!" His voice was shattered with sorrow. It was no secret that he had great love for the older Overland girl.

Pippa screamed. She screamed loud. She screamed at North that it was his fault, to never show his face around her again, and to never give her anything, present, coal, or otherwise. Pippa returned to the village to give the news while the Guardians returned to their homes to mourn. And Bunnymund was not seen by any of them for quite some time.

* * *

It was later at night when a young spirit with white hair, blue eyes, and pale skin started to rise from the bottom of the lake.

'_**Darkness. That was the first thing I remember. It was dark and cold, and I was scared. But the Moon chased the darkness away, and with it my fear. When I was out of the lake and on the ice the Moon told me my name.'**_

The young spirit happened upon a wooden staff with a hook on the end. It wasn't long until she found the tricks she could do with it. She had eventually covered the entire lake with a special floral ice design. She managed to fly over to the nearby town with her suckish flying and it was there that she realized no one could see her.

'_**My name is Jacqueline**_ _**Frost. I know because the Moon told me. That's all he ever told me, and I have a feeling it's all I'm going to know for a long, long time.'**_

* * *

**This is just a little story that popped into my head. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue it. I only wrote this because I couldn't think of anything for my other stories. Besides I don't really think of myself as a good writer. Please review. –VectorPrime155**


	2. You Don't Remember Us?

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed the first chapter and made it a favorite. It's because of you that I decided to continue this story. I'm going to take some of the ideas I read in reviews into mind. And also I've been asked if Pippa will become a spirit too. The answer is no. –VectorPrime155**

You Don't Remember Us?

It's been a little over half a century since Jacqueline Frost came to be. Since then she has been walked through time and time again. She has become lonely and withdrawn. She seems fun on the outside but once she is reminded that no one can see her, she retreats back to the pond that she lives at. But through all of her time as a spirit she had noticed multiple unnatural sights.

Every year on a Sunday she would see a rather large rabbit go around hiding colored eggs, only for children in the town to go around finding them. Then every year on the exact same date, a large man would come into town, go into and out of every chimney, and leave. There was also a small golden man that would stand up on a cloud and make streams of golden sand go over the town. Finally there were small brightly colored fairies that would go into houses carrying coins and leave carrying teeth. She had never approached any of them for fear of being walked through again.

But she wouldn't have to approach them. They would come to her.

North was currently in the Warren, trying to get Bunny to come visit with him and the other Guardians. "Come now Bunny. It has been over FIFTY YEARZ! You need to come out of depression eventually."

"I can stay depressed for as long as I want mate!" Bunny had never truly recovered from Jackie's death in the pond. He only ever came out of the Warren for Easter. But when he did come out he became even more depressed. He could swear that he saw Jackie up in a tree, but when he looked back to double check, nothing was there. North sighed before moving to Bunny and picking him up. "Hey! What do ya think ya doin?"

"You are coming to visit vether you like or not!" With that North opened a portal to Burgess where he expected the other Guardians to be. Once he made it through he released Bunny on the ground in front of Tooth and Sandy. He shot up and started bickering with North once again.

None of them even noticed frost covering the trees around them in a beautiful floral pattern.

Jacqueline landed on a branch above them watching them argue. She never knew that the strange beings she had seen knew each other. "Well this is interesting." All head snapped to her and all eyes widened. "What?"

The large man that wore a red coat took a step forward and said something she never thought any one would say to her. "Jacqueline?" Her eyebrows rose in shock that he knows her.

She went down to the ground so that they didn't have to strain their necks to see her. Only to be wrapped in a gigantic hug by the rabbit. "Ok, I have two questions. 1. You can see me? And 2. How do you know my name?" The oversized animal hugging her tore back from her, his eyes wide with terror.

"Ya don't rememba us?"

"Should I?"

The Guardians looked at her in surprise and sadness. Their close friend had spent half a century all alone and had never remembered them. She had probably been broken by how many people had walked right through her. All of the Guardians gave each other a sad look.

Before they all gave her the biggest hag they could. They all broke down crying right then and there. Sinking to the ground they all huddled together, crying their eyes out over the fact that their friend had never come to them for help because she didn't remember them. And they had never found out and reached out to her.

They were like that for hours, until finally the Guardians managed to pull themselves together to see Jackie asleep in Bunnys arms. The spirits of Christmas, memories, and dreams watched as the spirit of Easter gently rose with the girl in his arms, pressing his nose into the top of her head. North pulled out a snow globe and set it to take them to the North Pole.

They all went through Bunny immediately taking Jackie to one of the guest rooms. He carefully placed her under the covers of the bed that was in the corner of the room, before placing himself next to her. He pulled her close to him wrapping his arms tightly around her, as if he was afraid she would disappear if he let go. She breathed contentedly in her sleep, snuggling closer to him. He smiled slightly, pressed his nose into the top of her head affectionately, and slowly fell asleep cuddling the love he thought that he had lost all those years ago.

**What do you think? Jackie is still going to be a little skittish around the Guardians, who work overdrive to earn Jackie's trust back. And Tooth in all of this excitement completely forgets that she can help get the memories to Jackie. I just kind of figured that I would put in a little bit of fluff, and get it to where she knows the Guardians. Please Review. –VectorPrime155**


End file.
